Internet Chat gone Awry
by Atropa13
Summary: Not your everyday internet chat... NarutoSasuke, Yaoi...


**Internet-chat gone awry.**

It started out just as any other chat sessions over the net. It was nothing strange or anything.

Hi, who are you, how old are you, are you male or female? Just like that. And it continued on to be more intimate. What are you hobbies, what kind of books do you read? Oh, so you do live in the same town as me. Why are you talking to me when I'm a guy too? Oh, you're a homosexual guy… well… I am too.

Of course there was the occasional heated discussions where little "pet-names" were shouted at each other but really, they got along just well.

And then after six months of internet communication the question came…

"Want to meet?"

And there was a want with the two of them.

And now here there was one, waiting at a small café, waiting for a certain "_Spiral Fish Cake_" to make an appearance to meet "_Fanning a revengeful Flame_".

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

'_He said he would be spotted very easily, but so far I have not seen anyone that has stepped out of the boring old ordinary,'_ Sasuke thought as he sipped his tea.

Sasuke had been waiting for his "date" for just five minutes, but he liked to be a head of time so he had gotten here 30 minutes earlier of the set time to meet. His date had said he would be very easy to spot. Blond, unruly hair, blue eyes and a pair of tattoos on his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

But so far there had been none that looked like that. The raven haired young man couldn't help but feel somewhat giddy. This was the first time he ever had agreed to date anyone from the internet. He was just hoping that his "date" was as truthful as he promised to be.

His chat-mate, "Spiral Fish Cake" was sometimes stupid, but most of the time he had been able to keep up with Sasuke as the they talked about things weather it be history, biology, politics and other things that kept their minds occupied at the moment. It was the first time Sasuke had met such a person.

It was a nice change since most people just got "smashed" by his handsome face. They just became gagging vegetables in his presence. It was annoying. Not to mention the fact that he had a raving fan-girl squad since he entered kindergarten and it had followed him up to adulthood. Very annoying.

He called over the waitress to get her to serve him some more tea and at the same time he looked at his watch. The dobe – as he so nicely had dubbed his chat-mate, was getting late. They had said two o'clock and it was now 2.10.

'_Perhaps he chickened out?'_ Sasuke thought as the waitress came with a new cup of tea and placed in front of him. But from the talks they had over the last six months, the dobe was anything but chicken. He never backed down from a challenge. And this was certainly a challenge.

'_Perhaps he got stuck in traffic? Or perhaps a dog fight?'_ Anything was possible for that man. Sasuke smirked as he thought back on their discussions. His chat-friend certainly had a natural gift of being caught up in the most strangest of situations.

But before Sasuke could even began to growl about his date being late there was a shout from the entrance and Sasuke looked up.

"**Naruto is in the house!**" he yelled and made the victory-sign with his right hand.

And there was a blond, very tall young man. He stood at least 1.95 meters above sea level, he had unruly hair and the last confirmation – he had whisker marks on his face.

Sasuke paled if it was possible when he realized that this man was his date.

This was "Spiral Fish Cake" in person.

Sasuke put his hand to his nose, just checking if he was having a nose bleed because this guy was gorgeous.

Tall, wide shoulders, an ass that looked as if they had buns made out of steel. All this poured into a pair of black jeans, a white linen and a screaming orange jeans shirt.

"Naruto… the usual?" asked the man that appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"As always old man," said the blond hurricane.

"Ramen it is, Naruto. Take a seat and I'll be out in a few minutes."

Sasuke wanted to melt and disappear when he saw the blond look around the place and then finally rest his sparkling blue eyes on Sasuke himself.

A fox-grin appeared and soon Sasuke sat face to face with this public menace.

"_Fanning a revengeful Flame_?? Right?" he asked as he found a small bread stick and began to chew on it.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sasuke as he raised his tea cup to his mouth to take another sip.

"Well… jet black hair, dark eyes, pale skin… You're the only one here with that description," the blond stated with a victorious smile. "And you looked as if you've been caught with your hands in a cookie jar right now."

Sasuke spit out his tea and looked murderously at the blond.

"What?"

"See, I told you so," the blond named Naruto said with a wide smile.

If looks could kill….!!

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up but refused to acknowledge it. He would not loose it to this whirlwind.

"Then I suppose you're the dobe I'm scheduled to meet here today?" Sasuke said and looked over the cup into a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"Yeah… I'm your date for today cutie-pie! And now I know I hit the jackpot," Naruto said and leaned over the table. "Man, you're looking hot!! Well, if you don't count in that killer glare of yours, because that takes away a few points… but other than that… you're really hot!"

'_I don't need to sit here and listen to this,'_ Sasuke thought and placed a bill on the table as payment for the tea he had consumed this afternoon.

He was about to leave when he felt a warm hand on his wrist and he was pulled down next to the blond.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you away. Please stay?"

Puppy blue eyes.

Sasuke couldn't resist. He sat down next to Naruto.

"Just let me get some ramen and then we can get out of here."

Sasuke just nodded.

"I'm Naruto by the way. That's my real name," said the blond as he looked at the raven haired man next to him.

"I'm Sasuke," Sasuke answered and he looked down and saw that Naruto had yet to let go of his wrist.

"So, you really were a tea-drinker like you said?" Naruto asked as he nodded towards the abandoned cup.

"Yes, and you love ramen just like you said?"

"Best food in the world if you ask me," Naruto said with a beaming smile.

And with that he let go of Sasuke's wrist and the raven haired missed the warmth.

"So, what do you want to do after this? I really don't know what you do on blind dates like this."

"Me neither," Sasuke stated as he watched the waitress place a large bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of Naruto. "Actually… this is the first date I've been to since I went to school."

"Really?" the blond looked at Sasuke with surprise.

"Yeah.."

"Man, I was sure you would've dated a thousand men and women…"

Sasuke growled.

"I don't really like people…"

"Then why say yes to me?" asked Naruto.

"I.. I don't know."

"Just let me finish this ramen and then we can take a walk in the park and then we can something to fight about like we always do when we chat," Naruto said.

And Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that comment. Even thought it was somewhat awkward meeting Naruto like this in real life, he acted just like he did on the internet, making it less awkward.

And before Sasuke could spell sneakers, the blond had finished his bowl of ramen and added his share of bills on the table.

"That was fast," Sasuke pointed out.

"Ichiraku's ramen is the best. No doubt about it," Naruto snickered as he pushed lightly on Sasuke to make the dark haired man to move out from the booth.

Sasuke rose to his feet and suddenly the blond grabbed his wrist and dragged him out from the café.

"Come on, let's head for the park."

Sasuke couldn't do anything but follow the sparkling young man as he headed towards the luscious green park that was located not far from Ichiraku's café.

Since it was a beautiful day it was quite crowded in the park. Children played around in the playgrounds and every now and then there came a ball flying through the air, joining the kites that rode on the soft summer winds.

And after 15 minutes Sasuke made the conclusion that Naruto was a magnet for children. Children loved him and he seemed to love them back.

But watching the blond move… just even to walk next to Sasuke… It was driving the raven haired young man insane.

It was as if the blond was a walking, talking heap of pheromones.

Sasuke was just glad as he watched the blond fall over to pick up a ball, that he decided to dress in a pair of rather loose pants. That tight ass that suddenly became on display right in front of Sasuke was surely tempting.

There was no question to where Sasuke's sexuality stand at the moment.

He was a flaming gay man.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Naruto watched Sasuke turn from slight pink to a violent red shade and it made him worry a bit.

"Hey, bastard…. Do you have a high blood pressure or something?" Naruto asked the raven haired man as he threw a ball towards a crowd of playing children.

"What?"

"You look like a ripe tomato in the face, so I wondered if you're suffering from high blood pressure," Naruto exclaimed.

"Just shut up dobe," Sasuke growled and turned so Naruto wouldn't see his blush.

All Sasuke heard after that was a low chuckle and then Sasuke got an arm around his neck and then he was face to face with Naruto.

"Come, let's ditch this place," Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled the raven away from the playground.

Before Sasuke knew what happened he was pulled away and suddenly he was surrounded by a luscious green forest. Children's sounds were far away. He found himself trapped between a pair of strong arms and as he looked up he could see Naruto look at him with pure lust.

"W-what?"

"Shit… how can you not have been dating?" Naruto asked as he leaned his face closer to Sasuke's.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke answered as he wished he could melt back into the tree that was behind him.

"Perhaps I should ask to how you are still free for the taking… or rather… how you were to be able to be free for me to take…?"

Sasuke blinked.

"Ehh?"

There was another low chuckle.

"Don't back out on me now… I know you like me," Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head in false denial.

"Then tell me how you got this…"

Sasuke choked when he felt Naruto's hand cup his erection. An erection he blamed all the times Naruto bowed down to pick up all the balls he got in front of his feet.

"When I saw you I was lost," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke as he felt himself being pressed against a tree.

"Sasuke – you look good enough to eat and that is something I'm going to do."

"Ehh?"

"Just undo the zipper in your pants and I will show you."

"WHAT?" Sasuke snarled.

"Don't be such a virgin…"

"S-stop it!!" snarled Sasuke.

Naruto growled and pressed Sasuke up against the tree. Blue eyes sparkled dangerously as their bodies pressed against each other.

"I claimed you the moment I sat down next to you at Ichiraku's café," Naruto mumbled as his lips began to kiss that pale neck.

Sasuke tried to form some sort of protest but failed.

"See, I told you that you were mine," Naruto said as his lips moved up towards Sasuke's ears. "And mine you'll be…"

Sasuke felt a shudder go through his body as the blond proclaimed the last surviving Uchiha as his. It was crazy but in the end Sasuke couldn't see it in any other way.

And when Naruto's fingers unbuttoned his pants Sasuke didn't stop him. He didn't stop the blond as he lowered his hands and took Sasuke's pants down with him.

"You're certainly hard down here," he heard Naruto say before there was a wet warmth that engulfed the tip of his cock.

Sasuke tried not to scream as the warm mouth began to suck at the end of his cock. He really tried not to be very vocal at all.

But in the end he could almost hear the victoriously chuckle coming from Naruto as the blond took more and more into his mouth. Sucking him, licking him, sucking him some more.

Sucking him until Sasuke spilled his seed into Naruto's greedy mouth.

And when it happened Sasuke wanted to sink through the ground with embarrassment. But instead he had to watch Naruto spit out most of it into his hand.

"Bend over and spread your legs," Naruto ordered.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Don't play stupid, just do it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and you could see that the blond was serious. So Sasuke turned over and spread his legs.

Then he could feel a very sticky palm caress his behind. Lubricating his ass.

"Such a slutty little ass you have here…" Naruto mumbled as he pushed a finger into Sasuke's tight ring.

Sasuke gasped in surprise.

"You know… the moment I saw you there at the café I wanted to fuck you."

Two fingers were now stretching Sasuke's behind.

The nasty mixture of Sasuke's seed and Naruto's spit made it possible for a third finger.

"Grab hold of the tree trunk," Naruto said after a while.

"W-why?"

"Because I'm going to fuck you like crazy now," said Naruto with a low laugh as he made Sasuke turn to face the tree-trunk.

Sasuke could feel the tip of Naruto's thick cock penetrate him and then there was a moment before Sasuke felt him being completely filled by Naruto.

"Hold on," Naruto whispered into his ear.

And Sasuke grabbed hold of the tree-trunk as he felt Naruto pull out just a bit from his body before slamming right back in again.

And he struck gold with that strike because Sasuke couldn't help but scream when his prostate was being banged.

White stars? Did they really exist?

In Sasuke's world they did at the moment. And that hand… it was some form of witchcraft.

"Shit… you way fucking hotter than I thought!!" Naruto growled as he shoved his cock deep inside Sasuke's body once again. "No way that I'm letting you go…"

Another deep thrust.

"You feel like a million bucks at the moment."

"S-shut the fuck up!!" Sasuke snarled but it was transformed into a mewling sound as Naruto forced his cock deep into his body again.

"Yeah…. Totally worth a million bucks," Naruto whispered.

"I hate you," Sasuke mumbled as Naruto covered his naked back.

"Sure you do…"

"I hate you!!!"

"But you love the way my cock feel against this…." Naruto could feel how Sasuke shuddered in pleasure as he stabbed against Sasuke's prostate.

The raven haired young man just growled in response.

"Don't deny us… I know that you like me Sasuke," said Naruto.

"I so fucking hate you."

"Sure you do…"

Thrust.

"HATE YOU!!"

"Yeah… "

THRUST

"AHHHHH"

"Hate me all you want Sasuke… but you love my cock."

"THRUST"

THE END


End file.
